


Death of Merlin

by Gigi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the world could end so easily for someone so young?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of Merlin

_"It's broken..."_

His hands held together the small form of what was once a beloved toy, his fingers were sore as edges were sharp. The toy was a gift something that was passed down to him from his father, and to his father from his father. It was clear that this had a meaning of great value for his family. He felt as if he let them down, felt as if the world had stopped spinning. He carefully placed his hands down upon the floor, emptying them of the destroyed plaything.

It was a little figure of a wizard made of glass and see-through. Inside there was this light that would make him feel safe when he slept in his overly-large room. _"Merlin..."_ He whispers, for that was the figure's name. The gem that was light flickered almost like a heart beat. Draco felt his body slump. He killed. That is what he did. He never wanted to feel this way. His life felt as it was over, over at four years old. Would his father be angry?

His head tilts up as he hears the sound of boots hitting the tiled floors of the hall. Tears burned in his silver eyes. Was it Mother? No, she barely made any sound when she walked. It was father. Perhaps he will walk by and not come in, as the little Malfoy was supposed to be sleeping.

"Draco?"

Gods!

Did he have no luck? Rubbing his nose with the back of his hand he looks up at the door and tries to cover up the toy with his green play robes. A small sob comes from the child's lips as he watches the dark wood door open. Again hope flared in him. Perhaps he would just look in and just tell him to take his nap and stop playing. Using the back of his hand he wipes away the nasty tears and bites his lip.

 

"Yes, Father?"

When the older wizard finally looked in on him, the Malfoy heir felt his heart break and another sob come from his lips. His father had loved this toy! He said so when he gave it to him some months ago for his birthday. "I am sorry, daddy! I didn't _mean_ to!" The little boy's face was flushed and red from crying, his little hands moved up to cover his eyes with his wounded fingers.

"Draco?" His father didn't sound very angry, in fact he mostly sounded very worried. The boy lowered his fingers to peer out at the adult. Lucius was moving towards him very slowly. This worried him. Using just one hand to cover his eyes (for surely his father wouldn't really be able to see him if he couldn't see his father, right?), he uses his free hand to show his father what he had done.

"Oh, Draco." His father was kneeling beside him. "Did you cut yourself, my dragon?" His father's hands were warm upon his own as they were pulled softly towards the older blond to look upon.

"I killed him! _**I killed Merlin!**_ " Lucius' heart broke as he watched his child mourn the toy. Draco watched his father smile, how could his father smile at a time like this?

" _Shh_ ," Lucius said, removing his wand so that he could heal his son's fingers, but that was not the wounds that needed healing. Lucius looked down at the broken toy. He himself had broken it many times, not that he remembered being this upset about it. Then again he had been older when given the toy. "Daddy can fix it." With a spell and wave of his wand he fixed the broken figure of Merlin.

Draco was overjoyed and hugged his father. It was the most wonderful thing that could ever happen his father _fixed_ Merlin! He wouldn't have to worry about letting his father down. He closes his eyes as his father whispers to him the one thing he would always believe.

"See, Draco? Magic and daddies can fix anything..."

-Fin-

 


End file.
